


No union is more profound

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Wins, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adesso che è legale, Sam se ne esce fuori con la storia del matrimonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No union is more profound

*

 

“Dai un'occhiata” Sam gira il laptop verso Cas, che lo guarda sbattendo le palpebre con curiosità. “Sembra che adesso sia legale.”

Dean sbuffa dal letto, puntando il telecomando verso la televisione come se fosse un'arma. La locandina del motel garantiva un centinaio di canali e la pay-per-view, e cosa si ritrova? La televendita di un set di coltelli. Il mondo è ingiusto.

Non hanno neanche l'aria condizionata. Sono a giugno, in Nevada. Non si fiderà  _mai_  più di un dépliant.

“Potreste farlo.”

C'è un momento di silenzio, lungo abbastanza perché Dean ascolti veramente le promesse di una lama in grado di tagliare il legno. Si volta verso Sam, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Cosa?”

“Sposarvi.” Sam guarda altrove, come se fosse una proposta casuale. “La corte suprema l'ha dichiarato un diritto in  _tutti_  gli stati.” un angolo della bocca si inclina in un sorriso.

“Cinquanta sfumature di gay”

Sam sbuffa, e Dean fa virare lo sguardo dal suo fratello idiota a Cas, poi lo abbassa sulla televisione, chiudendo la bocca. Era una battuta  _esilarante_. Nessuno capisce le sue doti da commediografo.

Passa un attimo, ma Sam insiste. “Potresti almeno pensarci.”

“Per poi cosa, comprare casa e piantare una staccionata bianca?”

Potrà avere trent'anni ed essere alto come un alce, ma Sam mette il broncio “Perché non chiedi a Cas se la pensa diversamente?”

Giusto, Cas. Che si è impossessato del pc di Sam, gli occhi attenti che leggono, le dita che premono la freccia per andare giù nella pagina. Da dove è, non può vedere che espressione abbia, solo la linea delle spalle. Immagina sia concentrato. Riemerge dalla lettura solo quando Sam si schiarisce la voce, e ripete la domanda.

Dean la ascolta ancora una volta, come se fosse lui quello che ha bisogno di sentirla di nuovo.

“Non mi voglio sposare.” Castiel fa ruotare lo schermo verso Sam, di nuovo, la voce rauca. Lo sorprende ben poco ricevere quella risposta.

Però non è Sam a mostrarsi irritato. “Cosa?”

Entrambi, fratello e angelo, si voltano verso il letto, dove adesso Dean si è messo a sedere, i piedi sul pavimento e le mani sulle ginocchia. Può veramente udire poco dietro ai battiti del suo cuore. Di certo, se ne frega della faccia  _soddisfatta_  di Samantha.

Castiel sbatte gli occhi. “Non ti voglio sposare.”

“Perché?” Dean deglutisce e stringe le dita sui Jeans. Sa che il matrimonio è cosa per la gente normale. Quella che cresce senza mostri e ha una casa e il cui fidanzato non è un angelo. Davvero.

A lui e Cas servirebbe davvero a poco. Giusto?

Castiel lo guarda in modo curioso, come se Dean fosse appena diventato un'altra persona, e cercasse di metterne insieme i pezzi. Fa un sorriso a metà. “Non ho bisogno del matrimonio, Dean”

Dean inspira tutta l'aria che può. “Gli angeli non si sposano?”

Alza le spalle. “No.” dice “Ma io ti ho già. Questo mi basta.”

Forse è perché è fatto di puro intento celeste, ma le sue parole rimbombando dentro la cassa toracica di Dean come se fossero state dette a volume altissimo, quando non è il volume, quanto il modo, come se Dean fosse il regalo più prezioso che potessero fargli, a questa creatura fatta di Grazia.

Sam si sistema sulla sedia come se si sentisse improvvisamente stupido, abbassando gli occhi. “Niente nozze, quindi?”

Dean non smette di sorridere neanche quando gli lancia addosso un cuscino.


End file.
